The Little Brown Book
by SophieElizabethGreen
Summary: Tessa looks beyond reality and can see the natrual world, she writes her feelings and event in her life in a Little brown book. She gazes out her window and writes songs from her heart. so when she sees people destroying her view, She goes to stop them.


_**This is my first story on here, it took me about three weeks i hope you like it, its a bit long mind you. (:**_

That Sunday Morning, Leaning on her bedroom windowsill, Tessa looked out of the window, as she gazed out, she was not looking at the houses down below, or the cars or even the city to her left, she was looking beyond all that, she was looking at the forest, the meadows and fields, she was looking at the nature, the flowers and the trees. In her hand Tessa held a small brown book, the pages were old and rough, she grasped it close to her heart and with a smile on her face she opened it to a new page.

She got a pen from her pocket and wrote down a song. Tessa was writing down a song from her heart, her feelings and wonders of what she had just saw outside her bedroom window and into a melody, the book was almost full, it was full of songs from her past, through the years, every event in her life, every emotion, feeling and memory was written in the book as a song. as Tessa scribbled away, down below a Van pulled up next door. and a Blue car followed behind. Out came a family, a Tall woman with brunette and a sweet sense about her, a man, stern and strict or so his face showed and a Young boy, Tessa's eyes were caught by the boys Green eyes and as she watched the family unpack boxes from the Van, The young boy looked about and then his eye was caught and he looked up to see Tessa looking down. He stared for a second or so and Smiled sweetly. Tessa smiled back but felt her face going pink.

She walked away from the window grasping the Book close to her heart once again.

she sat on her bed and scribbled away again in the book.

There was a knock on the door and Tessa's mother entered the room. She was a tall pretty woman with brunette hair and blue eyes.

'The Newer Family just moved in next door, thought you would like to know, I'm going to ask if they want to come over for tea.'Tessa's mother smiled sitting on the bed.

'Okay then, i had seen them pull up.' Tessa said back.

'You were gazing out of the window again weren't you, why do you do that? the factories aren't a pretty sight.' Gabriella asked.

'No mum, unlike you, i can see beyond all that, i see the nature out the window, beyond the cars, factories and the houses. if you just open your eyes, seriously if you do you can see the fields beyond it all.' Tessa answered.

'Okay, im off to talk to our new neighbors, do try and get out for a walk or something, don't be cooped in here all day.' Gabriella smiled, she got up and walked out the door.

Tessa stood up and looked out the window. There was the family still unpacking and there came along Tessa's mother approaching them with a grin and a welcome. Tessa watched them rolling her eyes at her mother.

The boy saw her and Laughed. Tessa smiled and walked away again, She went downstairs and went out the door.

She thought of what her mother had said 'get out for a walk' so she did, she put her shoes on and walked out the house. she looked next door and there was her mother chatting away at the New neighbors.

'Mum' Tessa called from the front door.

'Oh yes?' Gabriella smiled. 'This is my Daughter Tessa, shes always cooped in her room'

Gabriella laughed and The parents both laughed too.

'Im going for a walk' Tessa replied.

'oh, Eddy, why don't you go with her.' Mrs Newer suggested.

'Oh Yes good idea.' Gabriella smiled.

Tessa looked at Her own mother in a 'what!' sort of way. And Edward looked at his mother in complete embarrassment.

'Go, go' Gabriella smiled.

Tessa turned and started walking. Edward Ran and caught up with her.

'Hi, I'm Edward.' He spoke in a charming voice.

'Tessa, nice to meet you.' Tessa replied not looking at him.

She kept on walking until they got to the park, she sat on a bench.

'So... how old are you?' Edward asked.

'I'm fifteen, how about you?' Tessa asked trying to sound interested.

'Ive just turned sixteen, last week. i just came from the city, my dad got a new job.' Edward said sitting next to her.

'Ive always lived here, and to be honest, the city doesn't look all that great from my bedroom window.' Tessa spoke, she took out of her pocket a pen and the little brown book. She opened it at the front and slowly flicked through the pages.

'Ahh, Whats that?' Edward asked curiously.

'A book' Tessa replied in a obvious tone.

'yes obvously' Eddy laughed. 'I mean what do you write in it?'

'Nothing...' Tessa said.

'Oh, Yes nothing, but its almost empty and you have been writing in it. Cant you tell me?' Eddy smiled.

'No sorry' Tessa said finishing off her song she had started earlier.

As she scribbled away, Edward watched her in eager knowings of what she was writing. Tessa stopped writing and slowly turned to see Edward looking back.

'You know, your very mysterious.' Eddy said.

'Right..' Tessa replied not bothered and carried on writing. Edward stood up.

'come on, i think you need to have a little fun.' Eddy said putting his hand out.

'What?' Tessa replied looking at Eddy's hand.

'Take my hand, come on we are going to the park.' Eddy smiled.

'Oh i don't want to, i have to...' Tessa spoke but Edward had took Tessa's arm and had dragged her along the path before she could finish. She put the book and pen in her pocket and let herself be pulled along to the park.

He jumped on a swing and then looked at Tessa.

'you know you want to.' Edward smiled.

'Fine, okay ill go on the swing.' Tessa said.

As she Swung in a Park with parents and little children, she suddenly couldn't see the nature and beauty around her, she saw the litter and the graffiti and the dirt and she couldn't stand it. She felt like she was freely flying but it was covered by the feeling of annoyance of what someone else sees.

She stopped swinging and walked away. She sat on a nearby bench.

'Whats up?' Eddy asked following a few seconds later.

'Oh nothing, you would not understand.' Tessa said looking at the ground. 'im going home now.

'Okay, come on then.' Eddy said.

As they walked out the park and up their street, there stood the three parents still, chatting away still.

as Edward and Tessa approached the three parents they stopped talking and looked.

'Mum, didn't you have something to ask The Newer?' Tessa said and walked into her Home.

She went into her bedroom and sat against the windowsill once more. looking out at her mother and the Newers.

Tessa scribbled away in the book and wrote a song, it wasn't a usual song of nature and myth it was about her annoyance of what she had just saw in the park.

'Swinging high, like a bird is flying,

How wonder it did feel,

i met a stranger,

He showed me his world,

and my feeling of flying,

was erased by the feeling,

of annoyance,

i saw the bad things,

i saw what he sees,

i closed my eyes and saw,

the graffiti and litter,

i saw the normal side of life,

and how much i hated it'

Tessa quietly spoke out loud. She closed her eyes and then opened them to see Edward looking up.

'Hello' He mouthed.

'What?' She called back.

'what were you writing then?' Edward shouted back.

'I told you, I'm not telling you.; Tessa Yelled down.

'Oh so you were writing something.' Edward laughed.

'No, Maybe' Tessa laughed.'so what and?' She called down.

'What did you write then?' Edward yelled up.

'Im not telling you, go away' Tessa laughed yelling down out the window.

'I bet it was about me.' Edward Laughed shouting up. 'Was it?'

'Ah...' Tessa's eye was caught and she looked to see The three parents had been watching the whole thing.

Edward waited for a reply and noticed Tessa was looking somewhere else. He turned too and saw the Three parents staring at them.

'Hi...' Edward said. 'Dont mind us.'

'Now, if your talking about Tessa's little Brown book, you will get nothing out of her, I've tried for years. Best birthday present she ever had. Shes always got it. shes had it since she was eight. Nobody knows what she writes in there. Wonder all you like.' Gabriella said walking over to Edward.

'yes, now bye bye.' Tessa smiled and walked away from her window.

'Don't worry, i don't think she will be writing about you, although she might be, you never know.; Gabriella smiled at Edward, then turned to the Newers. 'Nobody knows what she writes in that thing.'

'How sweet.' Mr Newer smiled.

That night as Tessa sat in bed she heard a noise. She listened. Someone was throwing pebbles at her window. She went over and opened the bedroom window to find Edward.

'Come on, you can tell me cant you?' Edward said.

'What are you talking about? its two in the morning for gods sake.' Tessa whispered.

'In Your Little book.' Edward whispered. 'I cant sleep, i need to know.' Tessa laughed.

'Your kidding right?' Tessa replied confused. 'Well if you really want to know, i write songs.'

'Now i can go to bed Ha ha!' Eddy laughed. Tessa rolled her eyes and closed the window.

The Next day Tessa awoke to the sounds of the birds and the gleaming sunlight shining through her window. She pulled on her robe and went downstairs to find Her mother and father at the breakfast table.

'Tessa, Good morning, the Newers are coming over for tea tonight okay.' Gabriella smiled.

'Okay, better have some breakfast before school eh?' Tessa said picking up a slice of toast from her fathers plate and hurried up the stairs.

'Oh an your Taking that sweet Edward boy from next door to school.' Robert called Up the stairs.

'Dad! are you serious?' Tessa said.

'yes, now get ready for school.' Robert said sternly. Tessa got changed for school and looked out the window, she looked past everything and saw the flower gardens and the trees. She smiled and grabbed her bag. She picked up her little brown book and went down the stairs. She opened the front door and there stood a rather good looking Edward all dressed in uniform and jelled hair.

'Wow..'Tessa said.

'Whats wrong?' Eddy replied.

'Nothing, that's what' Tessa said.

'Really now?' Edward grinned.

'Oh come on.' Tessa said brushing past him and down the path. Edward followed obediently.

'I see you have your Song book.' Edward smiled.

'Okay listen.' Tessa stopped and turned to Edward. 'Don't mention the book, to no one, not even your parents. this is very personal to me, they aren't just songs okay, i don't even know why i trust you, its just....' She looked into Edwards green eyes.

'What?' Edward gazed back. They were almost touching as they gazed at each other in the middle of the street.

'I don't know, i just strangely trust you.' Tessa said. 'now this is akward'

'What?' Edward replied.

'Nothing...' Tessa said. They were still gazing into each others eyes. 'School'

Tessa turned away and carried on walking. Edward caught up and smiled to himself.

The walked into the school grounds, with five minutes to the bell, Tessa showed Edward the reception and asked were he was going.

The Head of year suggested he followed her until Edwards timetable was sorted out.

'Form class then' Tessa spoke as the bell went. They both walked into the class and sat down on a table.

Everyone else Piled into class and Tessa's Friend Kate sat down next to her and The twenty minutes of class went by slowly.

'Hey, Tessa who's that?' A girl from behind her asked.

'Just a new kid, who just happens to be my new neighbor, how lucky am i?' Tessa said sarcastically at Eddy.

'no, now im the lucky one.' Edward grinned.

'Oh shut up you' Tessa laughed.

The bell went and Tessa strolled along to maths, arm in arm with Kate. Edward following behind.

The Morning lessons went by, and break came along. Tessa, Kate and Eddy sat on a Table outside on the grass.

'uh oh, Here comes the evil one.' Kate mumbled. Coming along the grass to their direction was Denise Jacobs, the popular girl of the school, and of course her little Followers.

'Kate, Tessa, Looking awful again today i see' Denise Smirked. 'And then i hear your showing a new boy around? and may i rephrase that, a Boy, Tessa, Ugly and then a good looking boy.'

Tessa looked down, she didn't even think of looking at Edward let alone Denise's.

'I'm Denise Jacobs, The Popular girl here, I'm sure we will get on fine, see you around' Denise smiled. 'Oh and here's some friendly Advice, don't hang around with Losers like Tessa.'

The Witch walked away and Tessa looked up to See Kate and Eddy looking at her.

'What?' Tessa said.

'Don't listen to that witch, Edward. shes completely evil, but its understood if you do want to go off.' Kate said.

'Yeh, dont want to hang around with losers like us, the witch awaits you.' Tessa said.

'But...' Eddy replied.

'Just Go, its okay.' Tessa butted in looking at the table.

'No!' Edward spoke, standing up.

'What?!' Tessa replied looking at him.

'Im not going with her, she sounds awful, she was very mean to you, just ignore her, if you must know, your not a loser and id rather be your friend than be a witches follower any day.' Edward smiled at Tessa.

They looked at each other for a moment, smiling and sharing a Silent moment.

'Thanks, thanks Edward.' Tessa said standing up.

The Bell went and they all went to English. The morning went by and last lesson came along. The subject was science and The witch just happened to be in that class too.

During the first twenty minutes of the lesson a piece was passed to Edward. Edward read it. 'Hey, want my Number?'

He passed it to Tessa Discreetly.

'Reply then.' Tessa whispered. He scribbled on the back. 'No' and showed Tessa. She smiled. and watched as the message was passed along the tables back to Denise. A few moments later a message was passed to Tessa. She read it. Edward read it over he shoulder. 'Keep away from the New kid, your a ugly freak, and by the way, he will soon change his mind.' Tessa ripped the note up in anger and sadness. Eddy felt for her, he thought it was very cruel. The bell went and Tessa and Edward walked down the corridor, Denise called their names.

'Edward, I'm going to give you time to think about it, you'll soon see shes a weirdo, and a ugly one at that. and your too cool and good-looking for her. are you blind or something!' Denise sneered.

Tessa ran off down the corridor, tears ran down her face and she ran around the corner.

Edward ran after her and grabbed her arm. He looked at her, seeing the tears on her face, he wiped them with his sleeve.

'Egnore her.' Edward said.

'But its true, I'm a loser, an ugly loser.' Tessa said wiping the tears from her face herself.  
'no, no way your not a loser' Eddy replied. Tessa looked down a tear fell to the ground below.

'Look at me.' Edward said. Tessa looked up at Edward. 'I don't think your ugly, i think your pretty'

'Your just saying that.' Tessa said a tear rolling down her face. Edward wiped the tear with his thumb.

'No i do think your pretty.' Edward said. He wrapped his arms around Tessa and hugged her. 'and if she thinks I'm joining her then shes thought wrong, believe me.

'sorry, I've got your Tie wet.' Tessa laughed softly. Breaking away from the hug.

'Its okay, but just ignore her, I'm not joining her, for as long as i live.' Edward smiled. Tessa gazed into his eyes and felt like she was lost in them. She believed him and she understood why she trusted him, she liked him.

'Now, home we go.' Edward said, putting his arm over her. As they walked down the corridor once more.

Denise watched in Envy and called Tessa's name. Tessa turned around slowly.

'Tessa, heres something for you, watch out, and this is now, just wait till a few days, it will just be you and Kate again.' Denise laughed.

Tessa rolled her eyes. Edward saw and smiled at her.

'Well that's what she thinks eh?' Eddy laughed.

They walked on home and when they got to their front gardens the stopped and turned to face each other.

'Thanks edward, i want to apoligize.' Tessa said looking at the ground.

'What for? getting my tie wet? don't worry about that.' Eddy laughed.

'No i jumped to conclusions, i just thought you were all cocky and just because you are good-looking you used it as an advantage, im sorry, i guess i see now you more than that.' Tessa said looking at him.

'You think im good-looking?' Eddy laughed.

'Oh ha ha, but yeah, sorry about today.' Tessa said looking at the ground once more.

'Don't worry about it, like i said, I'm not joining the witch.' Edward smiled.

Tessa looked at edward and in the corner of her eye she saw her mother. Tessa mother was watching them through the Living room Window. Tessa turned to face the Window.

'one second.' Tessa smiled. She waved at the window and The window curtain instantly closed.

'My mam is so nebby.' Tessa laughed. 'see you later, for tea.'

'Oh yeah, bye' Edward replied. They went their separate ways and Tessa walked into the house to find Her mother at the bottom of the stairs.

'So how was school?' Gabriella smiled.

'Just school.' Tessa said.

'I see your Getting on well with The Newers son.' Gabriella replied.

'Yeah, well hes my neighbor and now hes following my timetable until he gets his own, so...' Tessa said, going past her mother and walked up the stairs.

She got out her little book and looked out of the window once more. She opened a new page and wrote a new song.

'A day, can feel so mixed,

its so long, Yet so short,

you can be so Happy,

And yet so sad in all one night,

There Is so many choices,

and I'm glad he chose the right one,

cause in my eyes,

what a day,

great and bad,

but he does see right through me in one way,

and now i sit and write,

i think there is going to be a crazy ride,

one of fun and one of anger,

but with him by my side,

ill be happy to ride it. '

Tessa closed the book and gazed out of the window. All she could see was nature, a single daisy in a garden of weeds was noticed by her, She opened her eyes and saw what she wanted to see and that was the true world. As the time went by there was a knock at the door.

'Tessa, come down the Newers are here.' Robert spoke. Tessa came down the stairs to see The newers coming through the front door. Her eyes caught Edwards eyes looking at her and she smiled. As she waited for Mr and Mrs newer to go into the living room. Tessa stood next to Edward.

'To the living room?' Tessa laughed.

They both went into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

'Oh yes, our son, he came in from school, his tie.' Mrs newer started to speak. 'Wet and said to him i said, 'what in the world have you done to it.' and you know what he said.'

'What?' Gabriella smiled.

'He said it was Tessa's tears. Tessa had been crying today.' Mrs newer said looking at the Tessa and Edward who were both sitting in absolute embarrassment on the sofa.

'Er....' Tessa said.

'Why were you crying Tessa?' Gabriella asked.

'Err...' Tess answered.

'Just she saw a dead bird, she was a bit emotional about it, she saw it actually die, i let her borrow my tie to wipe her tears.' Edward said.

'Awh, was it that bad a sight? poor bird.' Mrs newer spoke.

'Tessa, what have i told you? not to get emotional about animals dieing.' Gabriella said.

'Er, Sorry, it was a horrible sight and it was upsetting.' Tessa said.

'Right then, to the dining room for Tea!' Robert said.

As the Parents went into the Dinning room, Edward and Tessa stayed sat down on the sofa.

'Thanks for that story.' Tessa laughed.

'No problem, now tea?' Edward smiled.

They both Went into the dining room and sat down.

as the meal went by, many storys were told to each other about the past and times when Tessa or Edward were younger.

'Oh i remember when Edward brought home his first girlfriend.' Mrs newer laughed.

'Mum.' Edward said.

'Oh he was only fourteen, he brought her home after school and i remember him once buying her roses and forgetting to actually give them to her' Mrs newer went on.

'Mum!' Eddy said starting to get Embarrassed.

'and it only only lasted four days, no more girlfriends since then. hes such a handsome young boy though, hes always been more for reading. but that time when i found a magazine under his bed and....' Mrs newer spoke.

'MUM!' Edward said.

'What?' Mrs newer replied.

'Stop it, please.' Edward said going slightly red.

'Oh sorry, didn't mean to go so far.' Mrs Newer replied looking at Edward then looking at Tessa. 'So Tessa, Boyfriend Stories.'

'Oh, Er... ive never had one.' Tessa said then taking a drink.

'I didn't have a boyfriend till i was seventeen! true fact and i found Edwards father, we've been together ever since.' Mrs newer went on.

Tessa did not speak through most of that time and sat in silence when she had finished her meal.

'Tessa why don't you clear the table.' Gabriella said.

'Okay.' Tessa replied, standing up.

'Oh, ill help.' Edward said standing up and grabbing a few plates.

Tessa walked over to the kitchen and put the tap on.

'Er.. About what my mam said, just ignore her, she likes to ramble on.' Edward said looking at the ground.

'what did she say like?' Tessa laughed. 'Who says I'm not going to tell people?'

'oh, You wouldent.' Edward laughed.

'No but ill do this.' Tessa said throwing Soup suds at Edward.

'well ill do it back.' Edward laughed throwing Soup suds at Tessa.

They threw the suds at Each other and then the washing up liquid until they were covered.

'Uhoh!' Edward said.

'Ha ha!' Tessa said Squirting washing up liquid at Edward.

He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around and then Mrs Newer and Gabriella came in the room at that moment.

Edward dropped her, and she went Flying to the ground.

Tessa stood up.

'Ha...' Tessa said.'Er, ill clean this up?'

'Yes!!' Gabriella said sternly.

'Sorry, we were just having a laugh and it went too far.' Edward said.

Gabriella walked out the room.

'Your lucky your not in your uniform Eddy, Come on.' Mrs newer yelled and grabbed Edwards arm and dragged him out the kitchen.

Edward smiled at Tessa, She laughed and started cleaning up the mess they had made.

Once everything was clean and everyone was back in the living room. Tessa's Mother said one thing Tessa dreaded.

'Well, our home is your home, you can come in Freely anytime you want just knock and come in.' Gabriella smiled.

'Thats very kind and the same to you all.' Mr Newer said.

'Well we will have to go now its getting late and eddy has school.'Mrs newer said. The three Newers all stood up and headed for the Front door.

They all said there goodbyes and Edward mouthed to Tessa.

'go upstairs.'

Tessa smiled and Ran upstairs. She went into her room and there on her bed was a note and a daisy. She went to the window. There Stood Edward looking up, Waiting for her to come to the window, but also there stood Tessa's Mother.

Tessa Smiled, and when Her mother was not looking whispered Thank you. Tessa closed the window and sat on the bed.

She smiled. and opened the note. It read:

'Just ignore the witch, i don't get you, but i hope we can be friends.'

Tessa smiled and held the letter close to her. She put it in her brown book and put the book on her desk.

She got into bed with a smile on her face and as the Moonlight shone in the room she fell asleep with a good feeling.

That next morning Tessa woke with a knock at her Bedroom door. Tessa instantly sat up in bed. Hair all over the place and half asleep. In Walked her mother and behind her, Edward.

'Tessa! you slept in!' Gabriella Spoke.

'What!?' Tessa shrieked, grabbing her clock from the bedside table. It read '08:00am' She leaped out of bed.

'Er... Give me like five minutes, ill be quick.' Tessa said shutting the bedroom door on them.

five minutes or so passed and the sound of Tessa rushing down the stairs was soon heard. Gabriella walked out the Living room.

'Its alright you have like half an hour to the bell.' Gabriella said.

'Right, Wheres Edward.' Tessa replied.

'Here' A voice from the living room spoke. Tessa looked to see Edward sitting on the sofa.

'lets go then.' Tessa said without even looking at him. She walked out the house and Edward followed.

'have you done something with your hair? it looks different.' Edward asked.

'Yeah, ive made my hair look amazing in the matter of five minutes. no all ive done is tried to brush it.' Tessa said.

'It looks nice.' Edward replied.

'Er.. Thanks.' Tessa said without looking at him. They got into school and into form class. Edward was handed his own timetable and Tessa tried to avoid him most of the morning. At break Tessa and Katie sat at a bench outside on the field. They were talking about The maths homework they had been given. Edward walked over and sat down next to Katie.

'Hey.' Katie smiled. Edward smiled back but did not say anything.

'Whats up?' Tessa asked.

'Oh nothing. Someone asked me out and i dont know what to say.' Edward said then looked at Tessa.

'ooh Who?' Katie asked. 'Denise?'

'No, some girl called Tracy.' Edward answered.

'Tracy Campell? Omg you should really go out with her.' Katie said.

'Yeah, Shes really pretty and she plays guitar.' Tessa said.

'Okay, i will.' Edward smiled standing up. 'Thanks, bye.'

'Bye.' Tessa and Katie chorused and watched Edward walk into the building. The bell for third lesson went and Tessa and Katie linked arms and walked into the school building. Home time soon came and Tessa could not find Edward so she walked home on her own. As she was walking down the street to her house, someone called her name. Tessa turned to see Edward.

'Hi.' Tessa said.

'i just wanted to ask, if its alright with you that I'm seeing Tracy now?' Edward asked.

'Yeah thats fine, im happy for you, Tracy is a really nice girl.' Tessa smiled.

'aww, Thanks Tessa.' Edward said.

Tessa smiled and walked into her house. She went into her room and went to her desk were she had left her brown book. It was not there. The laundry basket was gone. Then it hit her. Its fell in the Laundry basket. Tessa ran down the stairs. through the living room where Edward and Tessa's dad was playing on the xbox, into the kitchen where Tessa's Mother and Mrs Newer were talking.

'MUM!' Tessa yelled.

'What?' Gabriella said confused.

'My Little Brown Book Is Gone! i think its Fell in the laundry Basket.' Tessa yelled. She turned to the Washing machine. There it was spinning around.

'No, i check the washing before i put it in.' Gabriella spoke.

'Whats up?' Edward Asked coming into the kitchen. Tessa looked at him Blankly.

'She says her book is in the Washing machine.' Mrs Newer answered.

'Not the Little brown book!' Edward said.

'YES!' Tessa replied.

'Edward why dont you go help her look in her room.' Gabriella said rolling her eyes. 'She probably has not looked far enough.'

Tessa and Edward both walked up the stairs into Tessas room.

The First thing that Caught Edwards eye was The guitar.

'Oh, you play guitar! that's so cool.' Edward smiled. He went over to the window.

'Nice view. The factories look lovely from here.' Edward said sarcastically.

'Oh haha! i look past them.' Tessa said walking over and standing next to Edward. 'Look over there.'

Tessa Pointed at the trees and field just viewable behind the Factories. Edward turned to her. Tessa looked at Edward. They gazed at each other.

'Heres this awkard moment again.' Tessa said.

'What do you mean?' Edward asked. They still stood facing each other.

'Well, were we just look at each other and not do anything.' Tessa said.

'Well what about now?' Edward asked and Kissed her. Tessa stood they gobsmacked.

'Err...' Tessa tried to speak. 'Your going out with Tracy.'

'Sorry, but now we aren't just looking at each other.' Edward smiled.

'Er...' Tessa looked about awkwardly. 'Wheres that book eh?'

They looked about but could not find it. They went downstairs to find Mr Newer and Tessa's dad on the Xbox. Edward went into the kitchen, there was Gabriella leaning against the bench. Edward went over. In Her hand was the brown book.

'The book?' Edward said.

'Yeah, i just found it now. I wonder whats in it.' Gabriella said looking at the cover. 'I'm not going to look, i don't think its right.' Gabriella put the book down on the bench and walked away. Edward looked at it curiously. He opened the book delicately.

He read a random page. Suddenly he was full of Understanding. He knew what she ment of looking beyond to nature. When she looked at a tree she saw more than a tree. Edward put the book down and went home.

The weeks went by and Tessa and Edward did not speak of the kiss. Edward was getting closer and closer to Tracy and they even walked to school together. Tessa barely spoke to Him anymore. Tessa had found the book the next day in her room, on the desk where she had put it to begin with she now kept it closer to herself more than ever. She wrote in it about the kiss and how her and Edward were drifting apart. One night Katie was sleeping over at Tessa's house. They were in the bedroom, and Tessa was Strumming along On her guitar Whilst Katie danced about. There was then a noise, at the window. Tessa opened the window to Find Edward standing in the rain.

'Edward?' Tessa said confused. It was pouring down and Edward was drenched.

'Tessa, I'm sorry.' Edward said. 'For that day, and now we barely speak.'

'Err..okay.' Tessa said.

'I understand you now. I found your book and i read a page, i know how you mean, and what you see.' Edward replied.

'And you wanted to tell me this, in the rain, at two in the morning?' Tessa said.

'i er.. Couldn't get to sleep.' Edward mumbled.

'Awww.' Katie sighed. Tessa looked at Katie and rolled her eyes.

'You better be seeing Tracy still?' Tessa said sternly.

'Yes i am.' Edward replied.

'Good.' Tessa smiled. 'Now i want you to go to bed, ill talk to you in the morning.'

'Bye Eddy.' Katie called out the window. Tessa and Katie watched the drenched Edward go back into his house.

That morning Katie and Tessa were watching a Movie on Tessa computer in the bedroom When there was a knock on the door. Edward entered.

'Hi.' Tessa said Standing up. Edward walked over to her his arms open wide. Tessa Hugged him.

'I Miss you.' Edward mumbled Still hugging.

'aww.' Katie smiled.

'Come in the hug, you!' Edward laughed Hugging Katie too. They all Hugged and then broke apart a while after.

'im Going to break up with Tracy.' Edward said.

'No.' Tessa said. 'Why?'

'I just dont Feel comfortable going out with her.' Edward replied looking at the ground.

'No! i dont want you dumping Tracy, you are both a lovely couple.' Tessa said punching Edward lightly on the arm.

'Yeah, plus your making Denise jealous.' Katie laughed.

'Well, if im making the witch jelous.' Edward laughed. Katie and Tessa laughed too.

Edward, Tessa and Katie all went to the park and played on the swings. They hung out most the day and Then Edward got a call on his mobile.

'Its Tracy.' Edward said confused looking at his phone. He answered it and Tessa and Katie were as quiet as possible.

A few moments later Edward hung up.

'She wants me to go to her house.' Edward said. ' Ill See you both later.' Edward smiled.

Tessa and Katie watched Edward until he was barely viewable in the far off afternoon fog.

Tessa got home and went to her bedroom. She hadn't looked out of her bedroom window in a while so she sat on her windowsill and gazed out. She looked past the factories but she didn't see the usual trees. Instead she saw that most of them were being cut down. She stared in shock as she heard gun shots and birds flying away from were they had probably lived peacefully all there lives.

Tessa sat on her windowsill gobsmacked. She Grabbed her Uggs and put them on. Grabbed her little Brown book and her coat and rushed out the door. She walked straight past, Katie and Crossed the road, and almost bumped into Edward and Tracy.

'Tessa?!' Katie yelled following her but stopping next to Edward and Tracy who had also stopped in their tracks.

'Whats up with her?' Tracy asked.

'i dunno... TESSA?!' Edward called. Tessa didn't reply, she didn't even look back. she just carried on down the Street, along the dirt path, past the cottages. Edward thought fast and followed after her.

'Eddy?' Katie said. 'What you doing?'

'Following Her, Come on!' Edward said. Katie and Tracy Followed Edward, Who followed Tessa. Tessa didn't notice Edward, Katie and Tracy following her. She walked down to the city, over the moors, through the back alleys of the Gypsy village, and through a cut in a fence.

'Where is she going?' Edward said. following her, and watching her go through he gap in the fence. Edward followed and Katie and Tracy confusingly followed along. Edward got through the gap and Helped Tracy through too. Then Katie got through. They all Turned and Dropped their Jaws. There in front of them was a field full of Flowers, all shapes and Colours. butterflies, Bees and Birds flying About. in the distance was the Forest, The ones That Tessa had once shown Edward. But there was a Huge yellow Roaring Monster next to them. Chopping Them down. One By One. The Machine was a tree cutter and The Men were taking the Trees and Shooting the Birds. Tessa had also Stopped and was Standing a bit further forward from the gap in the fence. Edward ran up to her.

'Tessa, whats going on?' Edward said.

'Look, they are ruining my view.' Tessa replied, gripping onto the Little brown book. She looked down to were she was standing and picked a daisy. 'They are ruining all of this. destroying and Killing.' She looked at Edward and handed him the daisy.

'What are you doing here though?' Katie asked now coming over and standing next to Edward.

'I saw what they were doing. and i don't know what to do, so i came here to watch them. I'm going to stop them.' Tessa answered.

'Your going to stop, about fifty Men with big Machines and everything.' Tracy said.

'No, my book is.' Tessa said now looking at Tracy.

'Tessa, are you serious? you think that little book of mystery is going to stop them all?' Katie said.

'Yes. i do think that. at least i can try.' Tessa said.

'You strongly Believe about this don't you? you really care about your view.' Tracy said.

'No, she really cares about the nature, the things you don't see everyday, like this. The looking beyond reality, seeing the natural side of the world.' Edward smiled. Tessa turned to him.

'You do understand.' Tessa smiled. 'And that's why I'm going.' Tessa turned to the field were the Wild grass was taller than her and she waded through until she was out of sight. Edward looked at the Daisy. Katie looked into the Grass in shock, and Tracy stood there in confusment.

'Shes really going to kill herself for this.' Tracy said.

'Yes.' Katie said walking back to the fence with Tracy.

'No!' Edward said looking up. 'Why should we watch her walk to her death for something she believes in. we should help.'

Edward started to walk towards the grass.

'NO! Edward its too late. all we can do is hope for the best.' Katie said Tugging Edward back towards the Fence. They got through the gap and Traveled back home.

As they walked down Edward and Tessa's street, It was getting dark and they could see the sunset. They all stopped and watched the sun go down. with the birds and the orange sky until it was a rich blue colour. They listened and heard the faint sound of the last few birds settling to rest for the night. Edward sighed. He walked hand in hand down past his home were his father was at the door, with Tracy. Katie followed behind.

'Weres Tessa Edward?' Mr Newer Asked.

'Gone, tried to Save her view and the last i saw of her was going through the grass. i Tried to stop her but it was too late she had already gone.' Edward muttered. 'Im Taking Tracy home.'

Katie crossed the road to where the Confused Mr newer stood.

'They are chopping down the trees and shooting the birds in the distance and Tessa went to stop them with her book. i know it sounds crazy but she was fighting for what she Believed in and we don't know what has happened. we don't know whether shes died or not and I'm scared Ive lost my Best friend. and Edward is upset but hes trying to be strong about it.' Katie cried. Mr newer hugged her, and went to talk to Tessa's parents. He told them and they were in shock. The Police were called and They came as soon as possible. Edward walked up his street to find a police car outside. He went into his home and as he was walking up the stairs, his father called him into the room.

'Edward, is this true what you said?' Mr newer asked. Edward looked at Katie.

'Yes, shes gone.' Edward answered.

'Were was this could you show us?' One police man asked.

'Well its the field past the Gypsy Village. It was full of flowers and wild grass and it was beautiful, and they were chopping down the forest.' Edward spoke quickly as he felt tears coming to his eyes.

'Do you mean Niaya Forest. The Deserted Village. i mean it doesn't look like a village now of course. but it was said that there used to be a small Tribe living there. and when the factories and gypsy village was built they left the place. no one goes in the Forest its said to be haunted. No one is allowed to go down there.' The second police man said.

'She went down with her book, Mrs Jakes.' Katie said.

'Omg, not her little brown book.' Gabriella cried.

'The what?' A police woman said.

'She has an old Little brown book, she carrys it everywhere with her. no one has read it, no one knows whats in it. its a complete mystery.' Gabriella replied.

'Ive read it.' Edward said sitting down next to Katie. 'Its got songs in, but not any songs. songs about what she sees out of her window, how she sees the world. her feelings and events that have happened. trust me she feels so strongly about this. She sees past the factories and everything. even a single daisy means so much to her.' Edward took out of his pocket the daisy Tessa had given him. He put it on the coffee table in the middle of everybody. Everyone Started at it.

'The daisy she gave me, before she went into the grass.' Edward spoke. Everyone looked at the Half dead daisy.

'One little Flower means so much to her. and she was not going to let the whole field die.' Katie said now understanding.

'Yes, and shes risked her life for this. and her only weapon is that brown book.' Edward said.

The months Dragged on and three months had passed. Edward always looked out of Tessa bedroom window. The police had stopped the construction and the field was saved and most of the trees. But Tessa had never returned. Three months on and still no Tessa. Edward shed a Tear for Tessa each night. and looked up into the sky at the stars and the moon. He had broken up with Tracy but not because of Tessa. Edward now walked to school with Katie and never spoke of the Field. In memory There Was a sign post Put at the Gap of the Fence. It Read 'In Memory Of Tessa Jakes and Her Little Brown Book, Who saved This view beyond this point.' Edward and Katie once or Twice went to the fence and Gazed into the Gap. they saw the Beautiful Flowers and the Wildlife. they only wished that Tessa would Emerge somehow out of the wild grass. One night, it was a full moon and Edward and Katie sat on the windowsill in Tessa's bedroom. the gazed out at the big silver circle up above.

'I just hope shes Safe.' Katie said.

'I Hope shes Alive.' Edward replied. 'Where could she be?'

'In The Forest is my only guess.' Katie said looking out at the Dark forest in the distance. Even though Tessa wasn't there. They seemed to Understood and could see Past the factories. That's all they could see out of the window. The first thing they saw. The thing they wanted to see.

'What are we waiting for?' Edward said standing up.

'Oh no, oh no, oh no.' Katie said grabbing Edwards arm.

'Im going to find her, shes obviously in the Forest.' Edward replied looking at Katie.

'Dont you think its too late Eddy? three Months!' Katie said.

'I Care too much, to give up without even trying.' Edward said grabbing His coat and walking out if the house. Katie followed on behind him. As they walked up and over the moor and through the city and into the back alleys of the Gypsy village, Edward broke down in tears.

'Why? How... How could she just go like that Katie!? Was it cause i was seeing Tracy. was it cause i Did not understand.' Edwards eyes filled with tears. Katie hugged him gently.

'Its okay, don't blame yourself.' Katie said taking Edwards hand. 'Come on, the gap is over there.' The Two walked slowly hand in hand towards the Gap in the fence. Edward took a Deep breathe and stepped through first. Then Katie. They stood in the field Wind through their hair, as the butterflies and other creatures flew around. the flowers moving in the gentle breeze. And the twitter of the birds. They both stood in silence and Edward picked a daisy. A tear fell onto the ground. The wind suddenly picked up and it became all of a sudden silent. The only noise was the Breeze blowing around through the trees. The sound of an old slightly rusty Wind chime left behind from the Tribe many years ago. The Wind blew the Daisy out of Edwards hand and into the air. Katie and Edward watched in wonder as the Flower Elegantly flew with the Wind, over the Tall grass and into the trees.

Edward followed the daisy, He waded through the Grass and through the Flowers with the breeze in his hair and the gentle whisper of the wind at his ears he Walked towards the Trees where the Daisy had stood were she was. She didn't know what to do. The wind blew around her and as it whistled round, it almost sounded like it was whispering to her. Gently speaking in her ear. 'Find Her.' Katie Followed Edward. They got to the Tall Dark trees and the Dirty ground and Edward took the first step into the Forest. The wind didn't seem to get in. But as Katie walked in she looked up. There was the full moon. Glowing down. through the trees it was like a Spot light somewhere between the trees. further down. Katie ran in front of Edward, she ran towards the moons light. She ran and ran until she reached an open area. There was a Flag. a white flag, Made of a Long stick and a White cloth. and around the flag, Daisies grew. Edward eventually caught up with her and they both stopped and looked at the sight. On the ground at Edwards feet was The Daisy that blew away. He picked it up and The wind blew strongly once more, through the trees. Out of the Trees opposite came a white figure. it walked in the middle of the Daisies were the flag was. Edward approached the white figure.

'Eddy Don't!' Katie called. Edward ignored her and put his hand on the Flag too. The Wind blew stronger and stronger and They could hear wolves howling in the distance. and then a Bright beam shone down at them and seconds later once Edward and Katie could see once more. There in the Daisies Lay Tessa unconscious.

'Omg, Tessa!?' Katie yelled running towards her Friend. Edward knelt down next to Tessa. He stroked her forehead.

'Come on we should try and get her home.' Katie said taking Tessa's arm. Edward helped and then Tessa awoke.

'Where am i?' Tessa mumbled and stood up properly. She opened her eyes and Saw a worried looking Edward staring back.

'Tessa!' Edward Smiled broadly. He grabbed her and Hugged her tightly. A Tear rolled down his eye. Tessa moved away and smiled. She wiped his tear away with her thumb. Tessa turned to see Katie. They Hugged each other and sobbed.

'What happened? three Months Tessa?!' Katie cried.

'I know, but beyond the Trees i went and i found the old tribe.' Tessa said. 'They live there. In complete mystery on what is beyond these so called haunted Trees. and they showed me their Spells and magic and they aren't human like us. They are a supernatural source from the full moon. and when its light they are like transparent and they turned me into one to show me how they live in wonder and limited knowledge beyond were they live.'

'So its a full moon tonight.' Katie replied.

'yes, and this. The flag.' Tessa said pointing at the Flag gently blowing in the light breeze. 'Is like their passage as the full moon always shines on here. its a flag of peace. and you freed me Edward. I just feel so sorry for The tribe.'

'What about your Little brown book?' Edward asked.

'They took it, everything i wrote has a meaning and its helping them a lot. i gave it to them as the paper is made from the Old Tree. Its very old and the tribe live around it.' Tessa answered. She took Edwards hand and linked arms with Katie and led them through the trees to another field. full of daisies. and as Tessa had said, A Huge, Giant, old Tree. and around the Tree were Small hut like homes. Katie and Edward stood gobsmacked.

'Can i see what i think i can see?' Katie stared.

'The Tribe of Naiya.' Tessa smiled. Most of the Tribe looked and Waved at Tessa and dident bother much about The two strangers with her. Tessa turned to her friends.

'Home?' Tessa said.

'Home!' Edward and Katie looked at each other and chorused. They walked through the Forest, through the Tall grass and flowers and through the Gap in the fence. Tessa stopped and looked at the sign post. She Tore it off and flung it in the gap. it lay in the grass surrounded by daisies. Tessa smiled and took Edwards hand. They all walked home in the dark and Most of their only light was the moons. They walked down their street and Tessa looked past the old cottages.

'Look, Sunrise.' Tessa pointed at the Horizon. They all went to the hill down the Street and sat and Watched the Sun rise up and Brighten The Sky. the Birds sang and the moon passed away. Edward looked at Tessa and Smiled.

'I love you.' He shyly Spoke.

'Awwwh.' Katie said.

'Really?' Tessa asked gazing into Edwards Green eyes.

'Possibly too much.' Edward smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

The hugged and Watched the sun eventually Rise up properly. and they watched as a Daisy blew into the distance with the Breeze along with the pages of the little Brown book.

'So much can be seen,

if you open your eyes,

look beyond reality,

there is more to life

than living,

and its not like your giving

up your life to love where

you really live,

no matter what you see out

your window,

look past it all,

we live in a Mythical,

wonderful,

magical world,

so respect our Earth.'

THE END ^^


End file.
